Rapid advances in technology in several areas have converged to enable small, portable memory cards with vast capacities. Flash memory technologies such as those using electrically-erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) have produced chips storing 128 M-Bytes or more. Small flash-memory cards have been designed that have a connector that can plug into a specialized reader, such as for compact-flash, secure-digital, memory stick, or other standardized formats.
More recently, flash memory cards are being sold that contain a USB connector. Such USB-flash memory cards do not require a specialized reader but can be plugged into a USB connector on a host system, such as a personal computer (PC). These USB-flash memory cards can be used in place of floppy disks, hence the name “USB flash drives”. A USB-flash drive can have a capacity of more than ten floppy disks in an area not much larger than a large postage stamp.
In a commercial world of USB flash drives a small difference in appearance or price can make a big different in a consumers decision to purchase one USB flash drive product over another. From a practical point of view, a USB drive's appearance draws first attention from a potential consumer. Qualities generally valued in the decision of a USB device are aesthetic (shape and color), as well as a perception that the USB device can be easily operated (i.e., that a cap can be easily removed and reliably replaced), and that the overall structure can withstand being dropped or handled roughly without fatally damaging the USB device (i.e., causing the loss of data). A secondary consideration in the decision to purchase is the price of the USB device.
What is needed is a protective cover for a USB device that is both low cost and conveys confidence to a potential consumer that the USB device is sufficiently protected against damage due, for example, to dropping or other rough handling by the user. What is also needed is for the cover to be easily molded and colored to provide an attractive cosmetic appearance.